When using a conventional dishwasher, typically a person would load many dishes at a time, start a washing and drying cycle, and eventually remove the dishes from the dishwasher. A substantial period of time, e.g., on the order of one hour, typically is needed for a complete cycle of operation of a conventional dishwasher. A problem with conventional dishwashers and using them is that a user would have to wait that substantial period until the dish(es) are cleaned and ready for further use or storage and sometimes the dishes are not completely dry after the dishwasher has completed operation, and, therefore, a user would have to use a towel to complete drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,012, which is incorporated in its entirety by this reference, discloses a dishwasher including embodiments for washing one dish at a time, and the process takes only a short time per dish, e.g., on the order of seconds, not minutes. Therefore, for example, when entertaining a large number of guests, e.g., ten or twelve persons, at a dinner party, dishes used for salad quickly could be washed, one at a time, and re-used for dessert. Alternatively or additionally, after dinner all the dishes used for dinner could be efficiently washed, one at a time, and placed away without having to load a dishwasher with all the dishes, to wait for the dishwasher to work for about an hour, and then to unload and store the clean dishes.